


Il lui prêtera sa vie

by malurette



Category: Les 7 vies de l’Épervier
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Gen, One Shot, Siblings, Vigilantism, a little more fucked up than in the actual comics, i tried to leave it out of the fic though, oops i accidentally ship them a bit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Guillemot a laissé Ariane peindre sa vie en rouge.





	Il lui prêtera sa vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il lui prêtera sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Sept Vies de l’Épervier  
>  **Personnages :** Guillemot et Ariane de Troïl, mention du premier Masquerouge  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Juillard, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le poids du masque » d’après 6variations   
> **Avertissement :** incest vibes ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 5-6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Ariane était fascinée par cet étrange justicier qu’elle appelait Chevalier. Depuis sa petite enfance elle avait toujours aimé manier l’épée et rêvé de justice. Elle était trop consciente de l’injustice du monde et en même temps aveugle aux manquements des hommes, trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu’elle ne pourrait jamais changer, ni elle ni personne et ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir de grandes idées.   
Elle en était sans doute amoureuse, de son prétendu chevalier, la folle ! se disait Guillemot avec amertume. Alors qu’elle n’était toujours qu’une enfant ! Et son chevalier n’était pas un héros de légende mais seulement un homme, faillible lui aussi.   
De fait, l’oiseau blessé perdit ses ailes… 

Ariane savait – ou du moins croyait savoir – qu’une fille ne pourrait jamais reprendre le manteau du justicier : elle confia alors ses rêves à Guillemot. Elle était pourtant plus forte que lui et plus déterminée, depuis toujours, à l’épée comme en volonté. C’est bien à cause de ça d’ailleurs qu’il n’a jamais su lui dire non. Sa petite sœur chérie, il se jura de la protéger de sa propre folie.   
Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour lui plaire et éviter de la voir malheureuse ou effrayée à nouveau : ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Ariane devait rester révoltée mais jamais effondrée. Elle était belle quand elle était en colère, sa petite sœur. Et si ça voulait dire qu’il doive devenir plus courageux et plus idéaliste qu’il n’était réellement, il s’y forcerait. Il n’avait qu’à l’imiter, après tout !

Il endossa donc la mante et la cagoule comme elle le lui demandait, sans bien savoir s’il serait à la hauteur de ses attentes insensées et faisant taire ses craintes de la décevoir. Il n’osa pas lui dire combien il trouvait leur tissu épais, qu’il étouffait dessous. Ça n’était pas tant le manque d’air, que le poids des responsabilités qu’Ariane faisait peser sur lui…   
Mais elle était là à lui promettre de l’aider et sa confiance était contagieuse. Elle était celle qui élèverait l’oiseau dont elle avait décidé qu’il avait besoin, celle qui irait traquer l’injustice à pourfendre et le dirigerait, celle pour qui il se battrait vraiment, celle qui l’aiderait, chaque jour, à devenir plus fort. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était porter le masque pour elle et présenter le costume du justicier au monde. Il était son pantin depuis leurs tout premiers jeux d’enfant, après tout : celui-là était beaucoup plus dangereux mais ça n’était que logique qu’il continue à s’y prêter, où que ça les mène. Ariane avait toujours des idées plus folles que les siennes, plus dangereuses peut-être, mais tellement plus exaltantes, et la force de les réaliser là où lui n’aurait jamais rien tenté. Sa vie sans elle aurait tellement plus terne : si c’était en rouge qu’elle voulait la peindre, il la laissait faire, sans penser à toutes les nuances qu’elle lui demanderait de verser.   
Parce qu’elle voulait qu’il soit prêt, il croyait lui aussi l’être.


End file.
